dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Morkardar
Morkardar is the first level in The Deeper Dungeons expansion to Dungeon Keeper. Description Morkardar is the first level in Deeper Dungeons, and a worthy one, at that. Morkardar is a lengthy map, where you'll have to face an enemy hero outpost, along with many many tunnels filled with baddies, neutral creatures, rooms, Dungeon Specials, breaches, and an enemy Keeper. Breakdown Keepers * Portal Speed: 700 Turns * Creature Pool: :: s |fly= |beetle= |spider= |demonspawn= |warlock=1 |biledemon=1 |dragon=1 |troll=1 |orc=1 |mistress=1 |tentacle= |hound=1 |skeleton= |ghost= |vampire=1 |reaper= |summon_imp=1 |summon_warlock= |summon_biledemon= |summon_mistress= |summon_skeleton=1 |summon_ghost=1 |summon_vampire=1 |summon_reaper=1 |treasureroom=1 |lair=1 |hatchery=1 |trainingroom=1 |library=1 |bridge=1 |guardpost=1 |workshop=1 |prison=1 |torturechamber=1 |barracks=1 |temple=1 |graveyard=1 |scavengerroom=1 |possession=1 |createimp=1 |sightofevil=1 |speed=1 |mustobey=1 |calltoarms=1 |conceal=1 |holdaudience=1 |cavein=1 |heal=1 |lightningspell=1 |protect=1 |chicken=1 |disease=1 |armageddon=1 |destroywalls=1 |alarmtrap=1 |gastrap=1 |lightningtrap=1 |lavatrap= |bouldertrap=1 |wordofpowertrap=1 |woodendoor= |braceddoor= |irondoor=1 |magicdoor=1 }} s |fly= |beetle= |spider= |demonspawn= |warlock=1 |biledemon=1 |dragon=1 |troll=1 |orc=1 |mistress=1 |tentacle= |hound=1 |skeleton= |ghost= |vampire=1 |reaper= |summon_imp=1 |summon_warlock= |summon_biledemon= |summon_mistress= |summon_skeleton=1 |summon_ghost=1 |summon_vampire=1 |summon_reaper=1 |treasureroom=1 |lair=1 |hatchery=1 |trainingroom=1 |library=1 |bridge=1 |guardpost=1 |workshop=1 |prison=1 |torturechamber=1 |barracks=1 |temple=1 |graveyard=1 |scavengerroom=1 |possession=1 |createimp=1 |sightofevil=1 |speed=1 |mustobey=1 |calltoarms=1 |conceal=1 |holdaudience=1 |cavein=1 |heal=1 |lightningspell=1 |protect=1 |chicken=1 |disease=1 |armageddon=1 |destroywalls=1 |alarmtrap=1 |gastrap=1 |lightningtrap=1 |lavatrap= |bouldertrap=1 |wordofpowertrap=1 |woodendoor= |braceddoor= |irondoor=1 |magicdoor=1 }} Dungeon Specials * Reveal Map - In the north-west room past the booby-trapped dyke. * Resurrect Creature - On the eastern platform surrounded by heroes and water. Neutral Assets * - North-east of Red's dungeon. * Level 8 - Inside said Torture Chamber. * - Centre-east cavern. * 2 level 8 s, 1 level 6 , 1 level 9 , 1 level 6 , and 1 level 7 - Inside said Prison. * 2 level 7 s - At the end of the cavern to the west of Red's dungeon. Spell Books * - In the cross-shaped area to the west of Blue's dungeon. Trap Crates * 2 and 1 crates - In the Hero to the east of Red's Dungeon. Wandering Heroes * 4 level 3 and 3 level 2 s - In the cavern to the east of Red's dungeon. * 4 level 3 and 2 level 5 - In the cavern to the west of Red's dungeon. * 3 level 5 s and 2 level 4 s - In the eastern room with the water. * 5 level 5 - In the east dyke between the rooms. * 3 level 5 - In the north-east room at the end of the dyke. * 4 level 6 es - In the hero base to the west of the central river. * 5 level 5 s - In the room below them. * 4 level 7 s - In the cross-shaped area guarding the spell book. Walkthrough If played passively enough, the enemy Keeper will take care of the hero outpost as well as the top neutral hero room, although doing so will give the spell to the enemy Keeper, as well as lots of land. To the right is a neutral , with a inside. It is possible to dig into this instantly, dig a tunnel to the enemy Keeper, possess the Reaper, and cheese the enemy Keeper in a matter of minutes. Once you capture your portal, a tunnel leads straight to a locked door, with plenty of s behind it, as well as the closest Gold Seams. On top of the gold, there's a locked white tunnel leading to a neutral , filled with a party of neutral heroes awaiting to be rescued, a , a , and a . To the left is a dangerous cavern filled with a party of heroes, with 2 level 7 Neutral s as a reward. On the left-most side of the map, there's a tunnel almost completely surrounded by Impenetrable Rock, filled with many invasions, traps, as well as many deadly hero bands roaming about, with only a Reveal Map special as a reward. This is mostly useless considering the danger of the heroes inside, you'll most likely be better off taking out the blue Keeper. Other versions BlaiseEndProtoMap.png|17 May 1997 (as level 18 Blaise End) MorkardarDD.png|The Deeper Dungeons (18 September 1997) MorkardarFX.png|KeeperFX (2 May 2006) An early version of this level appeared in at least two Dungeon Keeper prototypes as level 18 Blaise End. In addition to the differences seen above: * The Portal generation speed is 900 turns * Red and Blue have a creature limit of 45 and 50 respectively * Blue has to research rather than it being available for him at the start * The (rather than the ) immediately becomes available once one is claimed * The above the neutral is neutral rather than hero-aligned. This is actually visible above (different shades of white), but easy to miss. * The heroes surrounding the platform in the east room with the water are neutral rather than hero-aligned, and one level lower. * There is an Increase Level instead of a Resurrect Creature in that room. * There are no in the west dyke or the north-west room. * There is a Locate Hidden World instead of a Reveal Map in that room. This is likely the infamous missing Locate Hidden World intended to be used to access Secret 5. * The starting objective is 'It appears you have a rival. Another Keeper believes he is more ruthless and evil than you. We shall soon see.' * In the hero to the south-east is a crate and an actual Boulder trap. There is no crate. * This version uses the snowy textures. * Where the is in the final version is a large pool of water with a few Prison tiles. There's also no second . File:MorkardarPrisonFinal.gif|Final File:MorkardarPrisonProto.gif|Prototype In KeeperFX, the hero-owned above the neutral is changed back to neutral. Gallery BlaiseEndProto.png|Blaise End in a Dungeon Keeper prototype, which looks very similar to Morkardar. Category:Levels